Zyrak, The Prince of the Universe
by Percy Equals AWESOME
Summary: "After HE arrived he just disappeared." "Disappeared! You think he disappeared? Percy Jackson disappeared! He didn't disappear, he was banished." Join the Greeks and Romans on a journey through time and space, a journey that will decide the fate of the world. *Previously called Genesis, Prince of the Universe.*
1. Prolouge

**Zyrak, The Prince of the Universe **

**Summary: - Have you ever felt the feeling when the person you think you love ends up betraying you and the your true love, the love that actually cared for you disappears. That's exactly what I am feeling now.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to the genius Rick Riordan.**

**Prologue-**

3rd person P.O.V

Darkness that is all one could see. Complete silence filled the air, until a single sigh broke it. A young man,

about 19 years old lay down on the floor. He looked around, as if someone was going to pounce on him. After making sure no one was there he lay down wearily. "Have they given up on me? No one has come today. Should I keep my guard down? Will I finally get some peace?" thought the man.

Suddenly, a loud raspy, ancient like voice spoke out, "Peace! You will never find peace while you are here. The only feeling you shall feel is pain, torture and resentment. This is your punishment for fighting against us. We shall torture you for eternity. Bring you to the brink of death, but never shall we let you die. We will heal you and torture once again. This is your curse for believing the a lady's voice was heard. It was soft and flowed like water, yet the man knew there was nothing beautiful about the woman. " You were a fool. You should of accepted our offer. You would have suffered much less" said the woman. "Now you must bear the brunt of your wrong decision." she said and laughed. " Your torture begins again now."

A long whip flew through the darkness and hit the man. His screams completely filled the air. A cruel laugh was heard after each scream. Blood flowed out of each wound on the man. After a series of hits, there was silence. The poor man was at the brink of unconsciousness and before it hit him, a last thought passed through his mind, "How could this happen to me? Curse you Olympians, curse you."

The once, Hero of Olympus, lay down completely broken and weak.


	2. Chapter 1

**Zyrak, Prince of the Universe**

**Author's Note****- Thanks for whoever reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Approximately 5000 years later **_

**Annabeth's POV-**

Have you ever felt the feeling, when the person you think you love, ends up betraying you and your true love, the love that actually cared for you disappears. That's exactly what I'm feeling right now.

Today is August 18th, Hero's day or better known as Percy Jackson's birthday. So here I am at Olympus trying to have a good time, but feeling so broken up inside. '_Percy Jackson'_, a name every demigod, has learnt to worship, a name that brings back so many good and bad memories, regret, immense sadness and whole lot of other feelings.

Most of you will be wondering why I am feeling so upset. It happened years ago when, Robert, son of…

"Stop Annabeth" I thought to myself, "Thinking of him won't bring him back". "He's missing, and it's your entire fault. Now concentrate on the current matters at hand."

Hero's day is supposed to be day of happiness and joy for demigods and immortals alike. It is a day when the tales of various hero's a enacted, their myths read and a day of feasts and games. However for us immortal demigods and Olympians it is a day of regret. Immortal Demigods! You might ask. After we almost lost to Gaea, in the second giant war, the council decided to make an elite group of demigods just like the hunters, to help protect Olympus. Several of us, who led the war, joined the group and hence have remained alive for so many years.

Anyway, I am on my way to the throne room where currently a meeting is going on. Today is also the day when the whereabouts of several missing demigods, war strategies, an account of all activities held that year, quests and sightings of powerful monsters are discussed. More than anything the first topic is discussed, the whereabouts of missing Demigods. Percy Jackson, Nico Di'Angelo, Reyna, Leo Valdez and several others. Earlier it was just Percy Jackson, but about 3000 years ago several other demigods went missing. Yes, Percy Jackson is missing. The person who trusted us the most, we betrayed the most. Looking back I can't believe how stupid we were. I can't believe, I…..

"Stop Annabeth stop" I thought, "What's over is over. There is no use looking back now". I had finally reached the throne room, and quickly entered. Everyone had already arrived. "Tardy Annabeth, you're usually never late." I thought to myself. "I guess this is the punishment for getting lost in your own thoughts".

"So glad you could join us" said Athena, once I finished bowing in front of Lord Zeus. I looked around and noticed that everyone had grim expressions on their face. "I wonder, what happened. Why is everyone so grim?" I thought. My answers were immediately answered when Hades, from his temporary throne, announced. "A strong force is rising. We are not very sure who it is but we must begin preparing. There is a high chance that it might be Gaea."

"What!" I thought. "But we already beat her" said Clarisse. "Yes we know, but with the help of a certain someone, there is definitely a chance it might be her" replied Athena. Anger filled my mind, "Stupid Robert, it is entirely his fault. I don't know how we trusted him" I thought.

"If only Percy was here" said Thalia and sighed. "One Demigod will not make a great difference" said Athena. "But he has led us in both the wars. He knows how to be a true leader and can make a great deal of a difference", said Clarisse. "Oh no, did I just compliment Prissy". "However shocked I am right now, whatever Clarisse said is true. Percy is pretty powerful", said Thalia. "Not to mention scary" said Travis. "Let's face it we need him"

"Silence" shouted Zeus. "He is not here right now and we have to fight the war without now we must focus on how to defeat the new threat. I believe Gaea is not only rising, the titans have formed an alliance with her. It is going to be a difficult battle." "Yes, we have warned you. Now everyone please report back at camp and think of strategies that could be helpful. We will have another meeting next week" said Athena. "Council dismissed" said Zeus.

We all left Olympus, processing the information. Little did we know that the Gods were hiding something.

**3rd Person POV-**

"Did we do the right thing" asked Apollo. "Yes, we should have told them about the other threat to" said Hermes. "No, it would have caused, mass panic", said Poseidon. "Right now we have to look for allies that will help us in this war"

"What about me" came a voice from nowhere. "I can help you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Zyrak, Prince of the Universe-**

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction would I?**

**A/N- ****Thanks for reviewing, whoever reviewed!**

**Chapter 2-**

**Somewhere in the middle of the Universe-**

**3rd person POV-**

Several cloaked figures sat around a huge table. They were all decked completely in armors and sat as if in await of someone. There was complete silence and each person's face was completely devoid of emotion. All of them sat on huge thrones, but the biggest was surely the one at the head of the table. It seemed to be made out of the matter of space itself and radiated so much power; it made the others seem like specs of dust.

Suddenly, darkness filled the room. The temperature dropped considerably. The figures did not seem surprised at all with the sudden change and were still emotionless. Then suddenly, a huge hole appeared in the middle of the room. It seemed as if the fabric of the Universe was tearing apart. Then out of the portal like structure, stepped out a man. The power he emitted was enormous. He was completely covered in armor and his face was hidden by the hood of the cloak he was wearing above his armor. However, the figures did not have to see his face to know who he was. They all stood up and bowed to the man and for the first time showing some expression on their faces. 'Respect'. But considering who the man was, anyone would show respect. The man sat down on his throne at the head of the table and waved his hand for the figures to sit down.

"Generals, today I have called you here for a very important reason. The Greeks are in trouble" he said in a deep and powerful voice. After hearing this several people started muttering. "I am going to offer our help, to help them in defeating the threats." At this, the people started muttering even more. Several of them had unhappy looks on their face, but did not dare to speak out. The man continued, "I know several of you have problems with helping the Greeks and the Romans but in order to keep the Universe at balance, some sacrifice is required."

One of the figures spoke out, "My Lord, which sectors will be going?" The man replied, "I would like the top five sectors to go, as this will be an extremely difficult battle. So sectors 1, 2, 3, 8, 11 will be going. Generals of these sectors, you will be leaving in a week's time. Generals of sectors 4 and 9, I want your troops to be on standby incase some help is needed." "My Lord, who will we be facing" said another figure asked. At this the man just laughed and said, "You will find out when you reach there. Now all of you are dismissed. Generals of the sectors who are going please stay back. I need to give you some instructions."

Immediately the other figures who were not told to stay back stood up and left the room. After a few minutes the other figures also exited the room leaving only the man behind.

"Time to speak to the Greeks", He said and disappeared.

**Back at Olympus-**

**3****rd**** person POV-**

The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus were still arguing. Many of them thought that they should have told their Demigod children the entire truth while some felt it was right that they didn't tell them. "The truth would shock them" said Hera. "Especially since this whole war is because of that son of….." "Stop! Do not speak his name. He is a shame to Olympus", said Zeus. "We cannot win this war Father. The circumstances are stacked against us" said Athena. Apollo said, "Yes we barely survived against Gaea but she has the help of….."

Before he could finish a voice was heard. "What about me? I can help you". In a jiffy, all the Gods had their weapons drawn and were searching for the source of the voice. "Put those weapons away." the voice chided. "You can't possibly beat me." "Who are you" thundered Zeus. "Me? That is none of your business old man." "How dare you! I will destroy…." The voice cut him in the middle of the sentence and said "Ya Ya, whatever. Anyway I am here to offer my help in your war. My troops will be arriving next week during your council meeting. They will explain everything then."

With that the voice went silent, leaving the Gods in a complete state of confusion. "That was pretty odd" said Poseidon. "Yes it was. Who is he and what troops is he talking about. Humph!" said Athena, who hated not knowing anything. "Anyway they offered us help and that's all that matters" said Zeus. "We will find out everything next week. Council dismissed"

What they didn't know was, that someone was eavesdropping on them and heard the entire conversation.

"My Lady, I have found something that will shock you", he said to someone. She replied, "Excellent Robert, excellent."


	4. Chapter 3

**Zyrak, Prince of the Universe**

**A/N- ****I'm back! I am soooo sorry for not posting for so long. I just came back from my holiday so, as I promised, here is the next chapter. By the way I am currently looking for a Beta. So if any of you could help me with that, I would really be grateful. I have decided that I'll post every week, most probably on Saturday or Sunday. I might post twice a week, if I'm in a good mood. If I don't post that week then expect two chapters the next week or an extra-long chapter. I've tried making this chapter long, but making chapters long isn't exactly my strong side. Anyway here's the chapter. **

**PS- In case you feel the characters are OOC, I am really sorry for that. Some of them are meant to be OOC, while some are not.**

**PPS- Can you all please review. I could really use your help.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Chapter 3-**

**3****rd**** Person POV-**

A lady, who seemed to be made of earth, and man, whom shadows seemed to envelop, stood gazing at a cloaked figure in front of them. The figure seemed to be telling them something. When the cloaked person finished, the man said, "We are in deep trouble. If the person who has offered help to the Olympians, is the person who we think he is, then the chances of us winning gets narrowed down." "You can't necessarily say that" said the woman. "If it is that person, then he cannot interfere. Only his army can. And that army can be defeated. Some of their generals and lieutenants harbour deep grudges against the Gods themselves. It will be amusing to see them fall apart because of battles among themselves." She stopped and laughed and was joined by the man and the cloaked figure. Plus this time it is not only me battling them, the Titans and of course you and your wife will be fighting with us. With both of you, we will be unstoppable. "

The man accepted the compliment with a smug look on his face. "Yet there is always a chance we might lose. You can never trust Father. He is too unpredictable. It is disadvantage for us. However, rumours are being spread about a certain weapon…." The man trailed of. "Are you saying that you believe those rumours!" exclaimed the woman. "It is utter nonsense. A weapon of infinite power…." "It is true" said the cloaked figure in front of them suddenly, cutting the woman of. "The rumours are true. I even heard those traitor Gods and Goddesses talk about it including Aletheia. And she never lies being the Goddess of truth. We must obtain this weapon." "Very well. Since you seem so determined to get it, you will be the person who should obtain this for us." Said the woman. "You must obtain it before those pesky soldiers arrive."

"You can trust me" said the figure. And just before he disappeared in a whirl of darkness, a beam of light fell on his face. Anyone from Camp Half- Blood or Camp Jupiter would have told you who that person is. No one could mistake the face of the traitor, the son of Zeus, the champion of the Earth,

Robert.

The man and woman laughed in glee.

**1 week later-**

**At Olympus-**

**Thalia POV-**

The throne room was buzzing with excitement. The Olympians had told us about the offer of help from the so called, '_Big and Powerful Voice'_. The Gods had been skeptical about the offer and disregarded it at first. But after a certain, ahem, '_wake up call' _they accepted the help immediately.

So anyway, here we all are, the hunters (whom I left after the giant war), the immortal campers, the minor Gods and Goddesses, the Olympians and finally the so called demigods. Well I can't call them demigods since, let's say, about 4900 years ago, all the fossil fuels on the Earth ran out and few years later, fresh water. The satyrs and other nature spirits were so angry after that, that it took forever to calm them down. The Gods were pretty angry too. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Demeter that angry since Hades married Persephone. And that was years ago. We, as in the campers and nature spirits, were all able to survive because of the Gods. However the mortals and animals started dying out and this resulted in the western civilization to start fading. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Hephaestus's brainwave. He proposed that we could convert the humans into half automatons. They could do everything a human could do except eat and die, at least by normal means. So the demigods are to some extent immortal. But there aren't that many demigods since there are not many humans( compared to the number of humans there used to be), so we use automatons sometimes to help us fight.

Anyway that's off topic.

So, here we all are awaiting for our '_Help'_ to arrive. None of us had any idea about who was offering us help. Athena had nearly broken her head (literally), trying to figure out who the person was. She was so frustrated that, let's say, no one passed their exams today (excepting her children of course).

Suddenly, the lights started flickering and then completely died out. Sudden flashes of light started erupting in the centre of the room. It was so freaky and unnatural that all of us, stood transfixed staring at the light. Suddenly there was such a bright flash the light that everyone, including the Olympians, had to shut their eyes. When the light died out, 6 people stood in the centre of the throne rooms. The lights came back on and everyone's gaze was on the newcomers. They all stood in a straight line facing the Olympians, except one of them, who was in front of them. He was looking my father in the eye. They all were wearing black armour, except one, with face plates covering their faces. The material of the armour was unlike anything I have ever seen. It seemed to have tiny dots which were moving, and on further inspection I realized they were actual stars and planets. When the people moved it seemed to move with them, like it was just another layer of clothes. It was amazing.

The person standing in front was clearly their leader although he did not look like one. He was wearing a suit like Zeus but it was also made of material like the armours the others were wearing. When he turned around and looked at everyone did I realize how, how Perfect he was. When I say perfect, I mean Perfect. It was like seeing the male version of Aphrodite but definitely more powerful. His eyes were the weirdest part about him. They were an endless swirl of black, like Tarturus itself. I got scared that if I looked into those for to long I would get lost. "Snap out of it Thalia" I told myself and turned around to look at the other. They looked as lost as me. Some of them had fear in their eyes while some, like Ares, looked as if they were ready for a fight.

Only on seeing the fear in my Father's eyes, did I release my senses and realize the sheer power the newcomers were emitting. The people in the armour had auras like one of the Big Three but the leader, the leader emitted more power than all of us put together. It was so overwhelming. For a second I felt something I had never felt before. Complete fear. I felt that how much ever I would fight, this person could dispose me in a second. He emitted raw and ancient power. More ancient than even Gaea. I felt I should fall at his feet and beg for mercy. It was scary.

Fortunately the man started speaking and shook me out of my thoughts. He said, "Good Afternoon Olympians I am….."


	5. Chapter 4

**Zyrak, Prince of the Universe**

**Author's Note- Sorry for the late update. And thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer- Last time I checked I wasn't a boy, so rest assured I'm not Rick Riordan and therefore do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 4-**

**3rd Person POV-**

**At Olympus-**

"Good Afternoon Olympians, I am… Lord Chaos!"

Gasps were heard all over the room. People stared at each other, not knowing what to do. There was utter silence, and everyone looked at the Olympians, to find out, freaking out.

The Gods sat calmly on their throne, but fear was evident in most of their eyes. Athena stared at Chaos with her stormy, cold, and calculating eyes for a while, as if contemplating whether he was real or not. She seemed to come to a conclusion and just when Lord Chaos was about to speak, he was rudely interrupted, by her.

"Stop!" she commanded. "We cannot trust the word of this person."

Everyone was appalled. The figures standing behind Chaos stepped forward with their weapons in their hands. One of them said, "You dare insult Lord Chaos!" He was about to continue but Chaos waved his hand to stop him. "Step back General. That is a direct order." he said in a harsh tone. "Let's hear what Athena has to say. It might be interesting." However it was clear that he was extremely annoyed with the interruption. His eyes held no love for the Gods when he looked at them. The Gods had noticed this, but did not speak in fear of insulting the greatest of all Gods.

Athena was startled for a moment, because of his sudden anger, but immediately hardened her face.

"Athena…" Zeus warned, but Athena just shook her head. "I do not believe you are Lord Chaos, because I know for sure that Chaos was, first of all not a man but Women and that she had faded into the oblivion millenniums ago." She said in her powerful and proud voice. "How can we trust, some random stranger, just because he states that he is Chaos? For all we know, you might be an enemy. "

Several people started nodding after hearing her theory, and many looked at Chaos to see his reaction.

"You are right Athena. How can you just trust a random stranger like me? I expected nothing else from the Goddess of Wisdom." He said in calm, dangerous yet mocking tone. Athena looked downright murderous when he said that but did not speak out.

"I do not especially like you Greeks and Romans, for personal reasons, but now you are threading on extremely thin ice. You have no right whatsoever to ask for proof of my identity. You all have been in power for so long that, you cannot accept the fact, that there is someone more powerful than you. Pathetic!" he spat out.

"The matter of pride does not figure here Chaos. It is a matter of safety. We cannot trust just anyone who comes here to offer us help." Athena said boldly.

"You think I am lying?" thundered Chaos. "You think I am a fool? You think you can accuse me of anything? Well then let me tell you something, Greeks, you will regret this day. Someday you shall pay. You shall regret the day you insulted me."

"However for the peace of this world, I shall not destroy you….yet."

"Curse us if you will Chaos, but we will not bend to your will. We cannot trust you" stated Athena. The council nodded with her.

Zeus removed his master bolt and in a haughty tone said, "Yield, you are no match for the Gods. Tell us the truth and we might think about not destroying you.

The figures behind Chaos seemed ready to attack, but one look from Chaos stopped them.

"You do not believe me?" said Chaos in a sickly calm way, "You underestimate me?"

One of the figures stepped out and said, "Listen to what I have to say, before you make hasty decisions."

The voice was definitely a woman's and had a regal air to it. The voice brought out many memories in the minds of the Gods and immortals especially Jason, but no one could figure out who it belonged to.

"Millenniums before even the Earth was born, before the universe was created, there lived 2 forms of energy- Chaos and Order. Since they had lived together for many years, some parts of their energy got intertwined with each other. However Order could never adapt himself to the chaotic energy released by Chaos. But Chaos being very unpredictable, could handle the orderly energy released from Order. This made him the stronger of the 2 energies."

"As years past, Chaos and Order began to take forms, and developed several characteristics, which you can see in yourself today. Among the characteristics Order developed, was jealousy. He was bitter about the fact that Chaos was stronger than him, so he challenged Chaos to a fight."

"The fight went on for millenniums over millenniums. At last Order was defeated and Chaos, instead of destroying him, put him to sleep, and built a huge prison around him called the Void. However in the last moment, Chaos released too much energy, which resulted in the gates of the Void becoming open to fading immortals and the Universe being created. The Big Bang, the mortals call it."

"When Chaos, finally came back to conciseness, the universe was littered with his energy. So it was then, that Chaos decided to make living objects for his amusement. He first created Earth- Gaea. When she was created out of his energy, he fell in love with her. So he took the form of a mother for her and her various siblings he also created. As the years past, the primordial gods started to forget Lady Khaos. When Gaea and Uranus got married, she decided, that she was not required and faded into the shadows. Mind this she did not fade into the oblivion, but just disappeared. She changed back to her male form and let the Earth forge her own path."

"Often he would wake up from his sleep and send waves of energy, creating some new planets, while destroying some too. That is the power of Chaos and if he wanted he can destroy you." She said, with a sort of finality in her voice.

After hearing this the Gods looked flabbergasted, mainly Athena. Chaos with a sort of smile on his face said, "I'm sure this answered all your queries Athena. I suggest, from now on, you think twice before answering. Just because you are the Goddess of Wisdom, doesn't make you perfect. And learn to swallow you're pride sometimes, if not it will be you're downfall. This battle can be the downfall of all you. It will test you beyond you're boundaries. Just because you are Gods doesn't mean you're safe."

"My generals will explain the rest to you. But remember, my curse will still haunt you."

On that happy note, he disappeared.

**Somewhere in the middle of the Universe-**

**3rd person POV-**

A young man wearing a hood was running for his life in the passages of an old castle. He seemed to be clutching a small package in his left hand and a sword in the other. A few meters behind him, was an army of men lead by a huge two-headed man. It was the middle of the night and the only source of light, in the passage that they were running in was periodic orbs of dim light, floating in the air.

The hooded man kept running, until he suddenly stopped, and stared at the army behind him. He turned around and found that there was another group of people on the other side. He was surrounded.

He quickly hid the package in his cloak and boldly faced the two- headed soldier. He let a small smirk grace his face as he stood staring at the army.

The two-headed man, in a menacing tone said, "Who in Chaos' name are you and what are you doing in this castle? Answer truthfully and do not try anything funny. You are surrounded." The man barely flinched at the tone as he stared at the soldier loathingly, replied, "My identity is of no use to you as I do not answer to anyone but my master. The reason of my visit is none of your business, as foul creatures like you are not allowed to secrets of my work. You're master cannot do anything to help you now and the chances of you hurting me is close to zero"

The soldier roared with anger and said, "You foolish boy, you have no idea who you have insulted. I am the general of sector 17 and my master is Lord Chaos himself. Get ready to die."

"Fool!" the man muttered. "You think you can capture me? My death will stop nothing. You will die anyway, by my hand or my masters. And anyway, I cannot die. This just made the general angrier and he screamed out a command, "Charge..." 50 men charged at the man but he he just stood there and smirked. Before any soldier could reach him he lifted his hands and wind started to pick up in the passage. "What do you think you're doing..." the general began to say, but could not continue because the wind began to pick up speed and soon became a full blown storm.

The man's hood fell off as he controlled the wind but the rest of the army was to busy trying to hold on to something for them to notice. "This is what happens when you mess with me." He lifted the package from his pocket and the general's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Have fun!" the man said before disappearing.

After staring at the empty space where the man was for a long time, the General got back his senses and immediately commanded his men to search for the trespasser. "He couldn't have gotten far" the general thought."I must tell my master.

But what bothered him the most was the completely calm and controlled look on the man's face. The look that said that he was completely in control and there was no way anyone could find him. "Sadly I couldn't see his eyes" the man thought. "All I saw was tanned skin and unruly raven black hair. He was wearing sunglasses but I am pretty sure his eyes were either blue or sea-green."


	6. Chapter 5

**Zyrak, the Prince of the Universe**

**Author's not – Ummmmm sorry? I know I haven't updated in months, but I didn't have the inspiration and time to continue. I know that's not a great excuse but pleaseee bear with me. :) **

**I'll try to update frequently, but I'm not making any promises. Now without further ado…. To the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

In the throne room at Olympus-

3rd person POV-

The entire room was filled with pin-drop silence. The tension in the room was so thick, it was palpable. The three figures in the center of the gigantic hall, who had introduced themselves as the generals of Chaos, stood bored out of their mind. The minute Lord Chaos had left; they shed their stiff and rigid postures and relaxed into comfortable ones. They seemed lack complete interest and surprise as they glanced around the awe-inspiring hall and thrones. On the other hand, they looked rather disinterested in their surroundings, like they were used to finer things. However, no one could deny the aura of power and respect they emitted. It was obvious that they were leaders, but there was also a little reluctance in the way they moved. They refused to meet anybody's eye and did not make any attempt to talk.

There was no mistaking boredom in their faces. One of the generals, who seemed to be in charge, had conjured up a sort of miniature sword, which he was playing around with in his hands. He kept glancing up to see the Olympians, to see if there was any change in their postures, then went back to doing what he was doing.

The second general seemed to have a crazy case of ADHD, and he kept fidgeting around with his hands and some pieces of metal. He kept moving his hands and kept moving up and down on his heels. To most people it would seem that he was nervous, but on the contrary, he was just had too much energy to spare. The way he was acting reminded the Olympians a lot about a particular son of Hephaestus.

The last general, obviously a girl, was the only one who remained slightly rigid and stiff, even after Chaos had left. She had her eyes shut, and seemed as if she was in another world. She kept opening her eyes at regular intervals to notice if there was anything new.

But all three of them did one common thing. They kept glaring at the Gods and Goddesses, or any other person, who might have just glanced at them. They had an aura of complete hatred towards the Greeks and Romans.

The Olympians on the other hand were completely in their own world. Most of them were just blankly staring at the place where Chaos stood, with complete disbelief on their faces. The demigods were expressionless (as usual), the hunters and immortal demigods looked shocked and the Olympians just stood there with out doing anything.

When the silence had stretched to far, the female general cleared her throat noisily, which snapped the Olympians out of their stupor. They all looked embarrassed to have been caught like that, and the generals just smirked at them.

Suddenly Athena opened her mouth and hesitatingly said something she never thought she would have to say, "Ummm… I guess then, uhh….I s-should aa-ppolagise." She said it in a manner which no one in the right mind would ever accept. But getting the Goddess of Wisdom to apologize was practically impossible, since she was never wrong, so the Generals did not say anything about it. The female general just smirked viciously at Athena with a smug look on her face. In a mocking tone she said, "Why thank you Lady Athena. But your apologies will not help in any way. Lord Chaos is very easy to anger. He is extremely short tempered. He can get insulted very easily, and never hesitates to punish." She laughed bitterly here. "You are lucky he only cursed you. In several cases, he has destroyed planets and people, when they insult him. But your apologies will be accepted."

It was obvious she had not meant what she had said in end of her sentence, but no one decided to argue for the sake of peace. Athena just glared at her but this time, sensibly, kept her mouth shut. No one seemed to want to mess with the Generals, with that kind of aura around them, including, shockingly, Ares.

The throne room fell into silence once again, each side waiting for the other to break it. The three generals turned to look at each other, to find out who was going to speak first. After a few minutes of tense silence, a silent glaring match, and a few silent flinches; the first general sighed in defeat and walked forward.

"Olympians…" His voice thundered all around the room. It demanded respect, but was not as powerful as Chaos'. The minute he walked up to center of the room, people could sense that he meant business. Any doubts the Greeks had with him vanished the moment he opened his mouth. "I am the Commander in chief of the Chaos Army and the General of sector 1. These are my two lieutenants and Generals of sector 2 and 3 respectively." He pointed at the two people behind him. "The Generals of Sector 8 and 11 will be arriving with the army, in a few days."

"I would begin by _clearly _stating that my army and I are not here for any playful matter. It is the matter of war and it will remain so. Most of the army has several _personal _reasons to despise you, so when we are here I ask you to refrain from irritating or insulting them. Any damage caused by them cannot be blamed on us." At this he immediately looked at everyone with a serious look on his face. (At least the part they could see, which was just the mouth and the eyes.)

"Secondly, the war is going to pretty difficult. We have complete proof that Gaea is rising along with the titans-"

He was suddenly interrupted by the female general, who suddenly gasped and opened her eyes, which were closed during the talk. She immediately ran over to the Commander. She whispered something in his ears which deepened his scowl even further. He looked up at the Olympians and cleared his throat before stating something that would surely cause mass panic to the people in front of him. "We-we have just received information that; that, not only is Gaea rising with the Titans, but Erebus and his wife Nyx are also rising."

The minute he finished his sentence, the throne room fell into chaos. The minor Gods and immortal demigods immediately sprang into different types of panic. Many of them started moaning and wailing in despair, while some jumped up in glee at the mere thought of a tougher war. (*cough* Ares *cough*) The Gods themselves sat silently in a state of shock, but some of them tried to calm down the crowd.

"This is going to take some time" said the Commander tiredly, rubbing his dark black hair under his hood. "Perfect welcome home huh?"

Back in space-

3rd person POV-

Lord Chaos moved tiredly around his massive room. The room seemed to stretch on forever, each part different from the other. One wall had thick foliage growing around it, while another was completely blank, but with sudden bursts of bright light. None of this seemed to disturb Chaos as he sat down peering into a glass orb, which showed the mass panic that was occurring currently in Olympus.

Chaos was worried, although no one, expect a few people knew it. He knew there was nothing to worry about, but there was a nagging feeling in his head. Chaos knew that sending his army to Earth would cause some problems; they, just like him, distrusted and hated the Greeks. But for the balance of Good and Evil, he had to send them. The recent news of the loss of a Chaos orb had thrown him off path, but he was all knowing and some part of him knew exactly who stole it and why. He just couldn't connect with that part, because it would tip the balance scales and that would be _bad._ It was just very confusing; Chaos knew it all, yet he knew nothing. But, he understood one thing for sure, there was going to be a huge war, and there will be betrayals, starting from the one where the orb was stolen.

The last thing Chaos thought before melting back into the darkness was; Percy, I hope you know what you are doing.

Somewhere in the galaxy a pair of bright eyes flashed.


End file.
